1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a thin so-called coin-type battery frequently used in various thin electronic apparatus such as pocketable electronic calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently coin-type batteries have been widely used in various small electronic apparatus, but the mounting of the batteries in the electronic apparatus requires a rather complicated structure necessitating a large number of parts and a lengthy assembling procedure, thus naturally resulting in a complicated battery exchanging procedure for the user. The object of the present invention is to avoid the above-mentioned drawback.